


Freedom

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Together We Will Rule Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dean POV, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Caballero del Infierno estoy liberado de las ataduras morales que me imponía mi condición humana, y ahora soy capaz de ver un futuro brillante y esperanzador a mis pies. Un futuro que sólo ocurrirá a tu lado. Es hora de que te devuelva lo que, desde tu nacimiento, fue siempre tuyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ha ido la cabeza al ver la promo de la última temporada y esto es lo que ha salido.

Miro a Crowley desganado. Después de mi encuentro contigo me siento extraño. Desde que me había convertido en un Caballero del Infierno había notado que algo me faltaba. Al principio creí que se trataba de mi alma, que la había perdido. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Mi alma sigue atada a mi cuerpo, está resquebrajada y sumida en la oscuridad que otorga el fuego del infierno, pero sigue conmigo. Lo que me falta es algo mucho más importante.

Me faltas tú mi pequeño Sammy.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que, desde el primer momento, lo único que deseaba era estar contigo. Posiblemente el descubrimiento de mi nueva condición, la aceptación de la misma, me impidió ver la realidad de mis sentimientos y mi necesidad.

Te quiero a mi lado Sam, te quiero por encima de cualquier cosa. Mi encuentro contigo no fue del todo fortuito, no fue un descuido mío, ni una provocación de Crowley. Nuestro encuentro era algo destinado a ocurrir. Yo necesitaba que ocurriese para ver la realidad que siempre me he negado a aceptar que exista.

Como Caballero del Infierno estoy liberado de las ataduras morales que me imponía mi condición humana, y ahora soy capaz de ver un futuro brillante y esperanzador a mis pies. Un futuro que sólo ocurrirá a tu lado. Es hora de que te devuelva lo que, desde tu nacimiento, fue siempre tuyo.

Estos meses con Crowley han sido entretenidos, divertidos de hecho. He aprendido del infierno lo que siempre me estuvo vetado, ahora sé cómo funciona. Y es por ello que, seguramente, nos hemos encontrado. Has sido el punto y final a mi alianza con Crowley.

Él, como casi todos los demonios, es un pelele débil, más listo que la media, pero no tiene el potencial necesario para ser rey. Su título es inmerecido y más que gobernar durante su reinado, se ha limitado a sobrevivirlo. No tiene madera de rey, no tiene el porte de un rey. No tiene la dignidad de un rey. Sufre de los vicios de cualquier miserable criatura y es un adicto a la sangre humana que le hace aún más débil. Es un ser indigno que degrada el título de rey. Título que te pertenece desde el día que naciste.

Es el momento de que sea tuyo. Ambos estamos preparados para tu reinado.

Me levanto sin mirar a crowley y me voy de allí. En mi cabeza sólo estás tú y mis deseos de servirte y cuidarte como siempre ha sido mi deber. No me paro a pensar hacia donde debo ir, sé dónde encontrarte.

Llego hasta nuestro búnker y entro tranquilamente. No te has molestado en aumentar la seguridad contra mí y eso me alegra. Al pasar por la puerta y llegar a la sala principal te encuentro leyendo un libro. Me detengo frente a la mesa y espero a que me mires.

Tus ojos verdes abandonan el libro, seguramente se trata de algo para intentar salvarme. Mi pequeño Sammy, pronto comprenderás que no hay nada que salvar.

\- ¿A qué has venido Dean? –me preguntas sin temor.

Siento la ira crecer en mí al ver que ni te molestas en tensar tu cuerpo, en prepararte para defenderte de mí. Como si no mereciese la pena luchar contra mí para salvar tu vida. También me duele el ver en tu mirada la aceptación muda de que, lo más seguro, es que haya venido a acabar contigo.

No Sammy… suplico mentalmente y me sorprendo al ser consciente de que los demonios son capaces de suplicar.

\- Veo que no te has molestado en colocar ninguna inscripción contra mí.

\- ¿Tiene algún sentido? –me replicas-. Si quieres entrar, lo harás. No pretendo alargar mi agonía más de la cuenta.

\- Jamás te haría daño Sam.

\- No es lo que yo creo de nuestro último encuentro, aunque el hecho de que siga vivo, significa que aún no pretendes acabar conmigo.

\- Jamás podría hacer eso Sammy.

Tú nombre sale de entre mis labios con dulzura. Me gustaría que aceptases la verdad que acabo de pronunciar, pero es pedirte demasiado ahora mismo. No merezco tu confianza después de nuestro encuentro.

\- ¿Qué quieres Dean? –me vuelves a preguntar.

Me acerco hasta quedar frente a tu asiento. Ahora soy un caballero y tú serás mi futuro rey, por lo que hay un protocolo que guardar para mostrarte mi entera dedicación a ti. Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas.

\- He venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad.

Mis ojos te miran fijamente y puedo ver perfectamente como tu rostro compone un gesto de confusión ante mis palabras. Mueves tus labios, pero eres incapaz de decir nada.

\- He estado ciego Sam, pero ahora soy libre y puedo ver con nuevos ojos nuestro futuro. Las palabras de nuestro padre han perdido todo el sentido que alguna vez tuvieron, y las imposiciones morales que me regían han perdido su significado sobre mí.

Quieres hacer mil preguntas, pero no sabes por dónde empezar. No te preocupes hermano mío, pronto todo estará claro para ti.

\- He venido a darte lo que por derecho te pertenece. Vengo a entregarte tu reino.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Dean…? –murmuras con un hilo de voz.

Saco un cuchillo que tenía guardado y te lo muestro un segundo antes de deslizarlo por mi piel. Mis carnes se abren bajo mi arma y de ella brota mi sangre que te ofrezco con una sonrisa.

\- Sé mi rey. Gobierna el Infierno y permíteme servirte como tu caballero.

Tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras tu cerebro registra mis palabras. Mueves la cabeza, negándote a saborear una vez más la sangre de demonio por más que lo desees.

\- Te negué tu trono una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- No sabes lo que dices… no… no eres… puedes… no…

Acercó mi brazo sangrante a tus labios y, con mi mano libre, acaricio tu mejilla.

\- Estás destinado a ser rey y ya nunca más te lo negaré. Jamás te alejaré del poder que se te concedió.

Aún no te decides, pero sé que estás a punto de aceptar mi propuesta. Pero yo sé cuáles son las palabras necesarias para que te decidas finalmente y vengas conmigo a conquistar tu reino junto a mí.

\- Sé mi rey –digo en un murmuro que suena a súplica.

Es entonces cuando tus manos se aferran a mi brazo y acercas tus labios a mi herida. Lames mi herida primero, y después succionas justo donde se encuentra el corte. A mi mente llegan miles de imágenes y recuerdos de mujeres, besos y sexo. Memorias de actos placenteros que me hicieron sentir poderoso y cuya sensación de satisfacción recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero ahora se me antojan vanas y vacías, pues gozo que siento mientras te alimentas de mi sangre nubla mi mente y me obliga a soltar un suave gemido de placer.

\- Gracias… -suspiras apoyando tu frente sobre mi hombro-. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias…

Mis manos se colocan sobre tus mejillas y te obligo a mirarme. Tus ojos verdes brillan con poderío y veo ante mí a un rey digno. Tu necesidad de sangre será saciada con la mía y te hará cada día más fuerte. Aún estás confuso con lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no me importa porque me has aceptado, porque volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez nada podrá separarnos.

Te levantas de tu asiento y colocas tu mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Mi rey –murmuro extasiado.

\- Levántate Dean.

Sé que es una petición, pero en mi cabeza tus palabras resuenan como una orden. Eres mi rey. Y, por primera vez desde que me transformé en demonio, me siento completo. Eres mi rey.

Míomíomíomíomíomío…

Adicto a mi sangre, adicto a mí.

Te miró y no puedo contener un abrazo al saberte mío.

\- Juntos –me dices-. Juntos reinaremos el Infierno.

Aún no suenas convencido de lo que estás haciendo, pero no importa, pronto comprenderás que es así como debe ser. Pronto te entregarás a nuestra misión con la misma pasión que yo. Por ahora me conformo que hayas decidido venir conmigo.

Te sonrío.

\- Todos caerán ante nuestros pies Sammy, y tú serás rey, y yo seré tu más fiel caballero.

Asientes con la cabeza y me sonríes. Me siento pleno a tu lado, con la certeza de que jamás nos separaremos, que seremos eternos como tu reinado. Cierro los ojos y te beso. Noto como tu cuerpo se tensa bajo mis labios, pero no te retiras. Ahora eres mío y nada me impide reclamarte como siempre deseé en lo más profundo de mi ser. Ya no hay normas que seguir ni culpa que padecer. Soy libre de todo eso y acabo de liberarte del peso que trae consigo la mortalidad.

Ahora somos libres.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo sentirme ante lo que he escrito... pero estoy contenta con el resultado.


End file.
